User talk:Skakid9090/User Battle
This needs a neutral section ;) [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].''' 04:29, 29 September 2007 (CEST) :It's a fight to the death, i say! — Skakid9090 04:29, 29 September 2007 (CEST) Readem isn't in GWW anymore. [[User:Mgrinshpon|—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:57, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :I know. — Skakid9090 03:49, 5 October 2007 (CEST) I'm cool too! :O ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:56, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Me too! ~~ 21:42, 19 March 2008 (EDT) Scrub Scuffle discussion Hard to pick between Fire Tock and Guild of Deals and the Great CrossfireXIV... [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:33, 8 March 2008 (EST) :crossfire upset victory?--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 22:43, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::I'd atleast like to say I'm better than Tock at build making qualities. Also, my epic trolling has made me the #2 most linked to user... Skakid is just in front. --20pxGuildof 18:30, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::''Yeah, energy was kind of a prob for me. Also, in the variants i put gw:Energetic was Lee Sa I know it uses spawning, but im just hoping and waiting for a skill update. Also, I know Regen doesnt stack, but 3 out 5 times you are with more than 2 party members, so you gotta heal the whole team. WHy leave li'l Jhonny all lonely in the corner with no heal? Poor jhonny, no heal, someone should prbably heal you. Wait! Who's that! Omg! it's the Regenerator! he'll save us. "Here I am," said The Regenerator,"Ill heal you." and so he did, and the entire party was saved thanks to a couple of health regeneration skills.--‎Fire Tock 01:26, 28 November 2007 (CET) Srry GoD, you lost.-- The Assassin 19:05, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Omg, that quote is EPIC. >_<~~ 19:37, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :::::REGENERATOR TO THE RESQUE!-- The Assassin 19:43, 31 March 2008 (EDT) BM Battle I'm not a BM lol. Could prob get it, but idc tbh. ~~ 19:36, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :IDC u rock!--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 19:17, 1 April 2008 (EDT) ::And now I'm gone. ~~ 22:17, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Ex-admin extermination For Readem, myself, and those other ex-admins no one cared about. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:29, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Noob Tussle Mizzouman2002 says hi. --20pxGuildof 17:56, 2 April 2008 (EDT) "First to 10 wins" DE won! [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:20, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :That would be why he's had <-- Winnar! next to his name for a while now :P ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 05:10, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Winnar message needs to be bolded. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:05, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Hmmm Could I nominate Droks? Either for troll tussle or scrub shuffle. With stuff like this, he could be a serious competitor. Dejh 20:25, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Bad builds =/= Scrub. Also he is not a troll. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 20:28, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Uh. Either he's posting bad builds on purpose (troll) or he's posting them because he doesn't know any better (scrub). I'm not seeing a third option here, hoss. --71.229 20:31, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::I should have elaborated. Read the talk pages. Dejh 20:49, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::He's in a class unto himself. Lord Belar 21:03, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Scrub Scuffle already has too many people scuffling already. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:22, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::"Uber Noob ___"? Lord Belar 21:48, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Uber Noob Nookie. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 22:59, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Best Wikipedia category ever? --71.229 23:30, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::The next time we get a troll, I'm so linking them to "Troll (gay slang)" instead of "Troll (internet)". :P Lord Belar 18:26, 11 April 2008 (EDT)